heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.28 - The Wolf In The Subway
It was a long day at Anita Bella, a double shift for Fern and pretty steadily busy for a Wednesday. They're also still short staffed, which made for more customers per server. At least the tips are good on a night like this. With a pocket stuffed full of fives and singles, her bag slung at her hip, and nowhere to go but home, Fern skips down the stairs into the subway station just up the block from work. The work uniform was swapped out for jeans and a bright orange, v-neck t-shirt, and her sneakers pad softly as she hits bottom and moves to stand on the platform to wait for the next train. David was in the Subway, been following Fern for a while and when she stands on the platform, he leans in to whisper. "Hello, Wench." He growls with that voice of his before waiting for her reaction, seeming to expect her to turn and reach for things in her purse and once she does, he will attempt to grab her wrist before she could pull it out. The voice startles Fern, but the only sound she makes is a gasped intake of air, the nearness of the gruff greeting muting her. She turns, but her guard was down and she hesitates before clutching at her bag, giving more than enough time for someone with David's speed to catch her wrist. The young waitress doesn't even attempt to pull away, her face blank but blue eyes wide as she looks up at the wolf in human's clothing. While there are a few people in the subway, no one is close and it's New York... would anyone even notice let alone lift a finger to help? Not likely. "You know it is rude to mace people when they haven't done anything to harm you." He growls to the woman as he looks into her eyes. "Makes one want to do something to deserve it." He says as his grip tightens slightly on her wrist. "Now I am trying to decide whether what you did was an offense worth disemboweling you or not." The fact that she is the one being called rude brings Fern's indignance to the fore, and she finds her voice. She doesn't attempt to yell, but tugs on her arm a little, frowning as she replies. "It's rude to go around turning into a wolf and scaring people who haven't done anything to harm you. Ow!" She winces at the grip, but tightens her jaw and presses her lips together against any other indication that he's hurting her. "I have this condition. I dont like being treated like I am just some nobody by people." David as he looks to her. "I will let you go now, you pull anything from that bag, you will regret it." He says as he lets go and watches her. "So whats it like, helping someone who has no qualms about discarding you when it is needed?" When David loosens his hold Fern pulls her arm away, pulling it against her chest, rubbing the red hand print from the man's grip to ease the lingering pain. "There are ways you can approach people so that they won't think you're just some jerk," she says, her voice still low and resentful. No attempt is made to run, she knows he's fast, and she doesn't make a move to get into her bag. He was distracted, in the midst of changing last time, and that was her only saving grace. He sure doesn't look distracted now. "What do you mean? Who's going to discard me?" Keep the murderer talking and maybe something will come up. "How many people with large companies do you often defend?" David says as he sighs. "Justin Hammer has a bit of a reputation in the military, for being second best and his gear often gets people killed. Being around him is basically you asking to be hurt by those trying to hurt him." He says calmly. "He won't discard me," Fern shoots back, "We're friends." There's no hint of any reservation when she makes this statement, clearly believing in the integrity of Justin Hammer. While her hand still trembles lightly, she's defiant despite her fear, "So, are you trying to hurt him?" She has to stop herself from saying more, wary of angering the man. "I am trying to get those with wealth and resources to try and help the animal world. So far I think declaring open war on humanity is the only option and killing any human in my way." He says as he watches the woman. David then tilts his head. Fern holds her gaze on David's golden eyes, her hands still up, and held against her chest, a defensive posture. "How is killing people going to make anyone listen to you? Why don't you do things like that woman..." She pauses a second, flipping through her memory quickly to articles she's read in the paper, "Selina Kyle. She's always having benefits and things for animals. She doesn't go around killing anyone." Maybe beating them up, ok. But that's a whole different persona from the socialite, animal activist. "Because humanity won't learn unless I bring them down to the level the animal kingdom has been put down to." David says as he glares at her. "Every animal hurt, I feel their pain, every animal's death, It is as if a chunk of me is ripped out. Every animal within five miles. Animals hunting each other doesn't seem to affect me but humanity...they hurt animals badly. And you want me to NOT kill these monsters?" He demands from the woman, seeming to become more enraged by her idea that a peaceful solution was better. "Someone try and killed those close to you, do you stop them peacefully, or do you want them to suffer?!" It's frustrating that Fern can't actually argue the point with a self-proclaimed killer, because she does share his view that humans are too callous and selfish, and it shows on her face. "Well, no, it's not right, not at all, but you can't just go around killing people. Of course I'd want them to suffer, but that doesn't mean I'd have the right to do it. And is it doing you any good? It's just a wrong on top of more wrongs." "It is a wrong I can live with." David says as he looks to her. "Try and convince Justin of some more animal aiding efforts, or I will be forced to convince him myself." He says as he begins to walk off. "If you truly care for animals, then we are not enemies." He calls to her. "Don't you threaten him," Fern says, glaring now, fear letting way to anger. It's more anger at her own conflict, but there's a healthy dose directed at David as he walks away. She reaches for her bag, but stops, her frown deep as she admits that there's no way anyone would be able to catch him. So she settles for watching him, the train pulling in behind her back, and she only gets in when he's no longer in sight. Category:Log